User blog:CLK3/The direction with Juggernauts...?
the following text may include signs of frustration, hate and complaining, associated with bad mentality when it comes to playing video games. You have been warned. As it should be self-explanetory, Juggernauts have pretty much taken the Meta with impressive 55-65% winrates (probably)... As it stands, I don't remember winning a single (Normal) game vs Darius (unless the player behind him would be at consideraby lower level of play than me). I would not want to make a post complaining how awfully unbalanced and anti-fun certain aspects in League have become recently... But. That is the ****** truth... So heck with this. I am Support main and I hate ''seeing me and my ADC incapable of dealing with these monstrosities. "Why does Darius' deal so massive damage with +4k health? Why his kit has no counterplay? Why cannot I kite Garen? Why does Mordekaiser get full experience, making him (and his kit) synergize so good with offensive Supports? Did Mordekaiser just nuke me harder than LeBlanc, with an auto-attack...? Why is Skarner the best duelist in the Rift?" What makes Juggernauts SOOO powerful? Damn everything. New items, overwhelming kits/abilities and as the greatest problem so far; ''invincibility. So, let's start: Darius - Passive applying all Hemo-stacks when damaging enemy, under certain circumstances. +200 AD - no-counterplay-Ult (potential for 5 x (600(+ 150% AD)) True damage in teamfight) - Decimate (Q) heal... Sustain, dmg, zoning, everything in one. 5s cooldown Garen - Thank god not as strong as Darius but has been strong for quite some time - Strenght may lie in new items, in my opinion, nevertheless has strong kit Mordekaiser - Shield to mitigate all the damage - Mace of Spades (Q) deals UNBELIEVABLE damage, 4s cooldown - Full experience?! - OP Ultimate. And Dragon?! Skarner - Passive giving SO much free stats - Where did all that damage even come from? - Shields, OMG - Unkite-able combined with that Ultimate... Items - The amount of health... (almost every Item for Juggernauts) - ...and damage (Black Cleaver, Titanic Hydra) synergize too good with their kits - Unkite-ability (Dead Man's Plate) and invulnerability (Sterak's Gage) just make everything even stronger Conclusion and questions Juggernauts (with new Items) get so much free stats that... Hoooly ****. They already have high damages (and/or "DPS"), they get sustain/shields and more shields to stand damage to the point it doesn't even matter how many bullets they absorb. Just look at Mordekaiser and laugh at his build (Tri-Force + Rylai's?!) and next thing you know is that no Mage - with such build - achieves such damages. Their kits synergize unbelievably well with Items and their kits offer little to no counterplay (other but Run! or 'safely AFK at the fountain'). If anything, Juggernauts are OP. Virtually they are insane. And Riot hasn't them touched too much even though it could've been done. Why? Who could stand up versus these Monsters? I mean, just look at them?! They are Gods... But. There is one more thing... These Juggernauts, they are meant to dominate teamfights.''Taking down a Juggernaut requires so much teamwork, focus, calls and timing, all which is impossible to achieve in most games. ''They are not the same problem as the splitpushers (Season 3-4 -ish). And Riot should not answer this problem by buffing Fighters as they easily become the next problem. At the same time, such a strong shift in Meta - once again - refreshes the list of "unviable champions" and Juggernauts define strong and weak champions around them... Fun & fair, eh? Darius - 5; Me - 0 Category:Blog posts